Disney Into Dark-Tales from the East Side of Town
by Albedo66
Summary: Not is all as it seems in Toon Town. There are two significant clubs set up in the east side of town called the Magic Lamp and Queen of Clubs. In these tales about to be read they delve into the character's lives in the east side of town and the relationships attached. Some explain how characters got there, while others about heartache. Hope you enjoy.
1. Volume 1-love in clubs

Disney into Dark-volume 1

Tales from the East Side of Town

Love in clubs

**Authors note: **This takes place during 'milk it bitch take a two hour shit' when Minnie sees Jiminy go into the Queen of Clubs. This series ties into the prequel trilogy I am writing as well as to Schizoidpixiehallucination's milk it...story. It gives a better understanding of the situations the characters are in and expands upon the stories. Instead of chapters they are volume numbers in an anthology that would other wise have them as one shots. So if they weren't connected to the wish fulfilled trilogy (part two and three coming soon) or milk it bitch take a two hour shit, they would likely do well on their own. Again these tales are meant to be fillers set during, before, or after the stories already up on the site. Expect both yaoi and yuri and again the warnings from the trilogy, if you are against your favorite characters in these kind of situations, i suggest you avoid reading. Thank you for sticking with me on this long note and without further waiting...let the reading begin.

Jiminy Cricket was the most clean cut cricket one had ever met. He was always dressed in his best and always had the kindest words and advice to tell. Of course no one knew what the cricket did after the sun went down. His main occupation was looking after the wooden boy Pinocchio, but, he hardly needed him these days. Jiminy wanted to go somewhere to feel appreciated…where others would look after his care instead of him worrying about some wooden puppet. It so happened there was such a place where he could…put his shoes up, per say. Jiminy hailed a cab and was almost run over; seeing how his height often had him mistaken for a bug. He held up his middle finger and decided he would hop along.

The House of Mouse went down so suddenly none of them were prepared; emotionally or physically that was. Jiminy was paid little by Gepetto and hardly any place wanted a guy who would help out with conscious problems. Jiminy felt lost…and that is when he found the place in the Easter part of town. It was a nice little place called the 'Queen of Clubs'. Jiminy thought it was a place to gamble, but, more was at stake then money though as he found out. The place was a gay joint…the most hopping place he had ever been to.

His first time there was exhilarating and scary. He didn't know what to do and every part of his conscious told him to go back out the door and pretend he never went there. However he was greeted by a kind figure who told him it was alright to be scared. He had a drink and the host told him all about the place and how it was set up. Jiminy lost track of time talking of his problems and soon it was early morning. Jiminy didn't want to go but he was still employed to help out Pinocchio. The host was kind and told him he could come back anytime he wanted.

It so happened that was where he was going right now. It was a long distance by hop, but, it was well worth it. The Eastern part of town was often dangerous to toons and only those who fell on hard times found themselves there. Jiminy was not sure about his sexuality, as a clean cut guy like him would be better off with a female, as told to him many times over. Still…a part of him longed to feel connected with someone and nothing made him feel that way except at this place. He reached it soon enough; and about time to, he was about ready to collapse from his leg muscles giving out.

Once inside he saw familiar faces lining the bar and seated snugly on the couch were faces he had never seen before. The host was talking it up with a guy in the corner and when he heard the door his eyes sought the cricket on the floor. "Jiminy you came back."

"Yes I did…and if it weren't for the cabs we have I would've been here sooner. Wow you have a crowd tonight." Jiminy hopped along and was lifted up in the strong hands of the host.

"Yes…I'm quite proud of who showed too. The Queen of Clubs is a house for those still experimenting in the world and seeking answers. Truth is this establishment has been around longer than the Magic Lamp. However the appeal still hasn't reached a magnitude of the lamp's scale. I am glad for your continuing support Jiminy."

Jiminy nodded his head and looked around at all the well known figures in there. Shang (Mulan's ex) hung around quite often, Robin Hood (Maid Marian's ex) also frequented residence, also Quasimodo himself. Jiminy hopped off the host's hand and stared up at the face of Prince Eric. Eric was a long closeted gay who started the Queen of Clubs to have a place to go where he could be himself. He had the money and placing it in the Eastern side of town was smart considering anywhere else would raise eyebrows. He truly did love Ariel, but, there were times he just needed to be with the guys. It was probably his many late nights out that broke her spirit and she started to go home of late. He did not wish her any harm, but, coming out to her was harder then lying.

"You give us a place to be ourselves…and that in itself is the greatest thing anyone could give the curious or closeted." Jiminy left for his usual room and found his muscular boyfriend waiting. He was a cricket just like him with bold mesmerizing eyes and a body that was muscular.

"What took ya? I don't know how long you kept me waiting…but it felt like an eternity." His name was Manuel, a cricket who worked on massages. Jiminy fell hard for him and it was partly due to his presence there he continually frequented visits to him.

"Yes well…the cab wouldn't stop." Jiminy walked up to him and kissed him on the lips before going to his chair. This place was a second home to him and it gave him the inspiration needed to write his novel.

"When are you going to stop seeing that wooden puppet? I miss you and the clients I tend to are not as exciting as you. Eric can find you a job here…I can ask-."

"I'd appreciate it…if you didn't. I love coming here after a hard day's work so I can be with you. To be here constantly would only spoil the excitement we get each time we meet. You understand right?"

Jiminy looked at his boyfriend and could tell there was some hesitancy in his response. He would look anywhere but him and his lips always looked like they had some unspoken sentence on them. It was like this every time they met and he always worried what he wasn't telling him. Still he respected his privacy and never pried; lest he wish to ruin a perfect thing. It was hard finding a boyfriend his size and not pussyfoot around the fact his height was against him. Flipping his book open he began to write and heard his boyfriend heave a sigh.

"Do you love me?" Manuel asked. He saw his boyfriend turn around abruptly and he held his ground. "It seems like anytime I bring it up you refuse to take the plunge. We have made love…plenty of times I might add, but even in the act you leave me hanging-."

"Tell me what this is really about Manuel." Jiminy stood up and held his boyfriend's hands in his own. Looking into his eyes he could read the worry now bubbling up to the surface.

"I worry about us," Manuel said quietly, his eyes downcast upon their intertwined fingers, "you are constantly away and I don't know where you go. I know you say you help that wooden puppet, but, that doesn't account for the other times your not here. Are you seeing someone else?"

"You don't trust me?" Jiminy dropped his hands and folded his arms in discontent. "Manuel I have no time to cheat, and even if I did, which I wouldn't, it would mean nothing. I choose you and that is all that matters. You always do this, blow things out of proportion and your jealousy is always a reminder why I don't confide in you about everything."

Manuel didn't like this. Their relationship was fueled with constant argument and after they would spend some intimacy in bed, but that was all hiding the true feelings. Approaching him he kissed his lips and held him close to his body. "I'm sorry. It is just you are so handsome…I can't help it-."

"Don't question me about love and trust…you know in time they will fall into place. For now, however, let us spend sometime together." Jiminy kissed his cricket boyfriend and together they began to lose their clothes as they stumbled upon the bed. Their lips were pressed tightly together leaving little room to breathe and their bodies lined up with one another.

Manuel enjoyed Jiminy being dominant; it made things that were bad seem pleasant. Laying submissive he held the shaft of Jiminy's cock in hand and rubbed it up and down. Jiminy did the same and together they moved in sync to their passion. It was rather awkward but they made it work as their mouths became wet with their tongues battling for dominance.

"I love you," Manuel said out of breath. He stared into Jiminy's eyes and rubbed him harder and could feel his erect state ready to blow.

Jiminy held his groan in as he kissed Manuel's lips in greed. He came shooting strong and their cum clung to their bodies as each gave out in exhaustion. Rolling onto his back he lay there panting hard and staring at the ceiling for the longest time. He could hear Manuel beside him and knew that he was waiting for an answer. Swallowing he looked over at Manuel and finally spoke his peace. "I love you too."

* * *

Prince Eric busied himself with the finances of the place, in his office; while his guests were busying themselves in the confines of intimacy. He knew Jiminy would be with Manuel and Tarzan would be visiting Hercules. They all came from distant worlds and yet here they could venture to those worlds without ever leaving the Queen of Clubs. Hearing a knock on the door he waved at the window to let the person know they could come in.

"How goes it Eric?" Aladdin asked his good friend. He strode in wearing a blue button up shirt over black slacks. His hair was slicked back and his smile was always refreshing to see; even if someone had a bad day.

"Oh hey Aladdin," Eric greeted, his own smile not as flashy. "I am just looking over the finances of the Queen of Clubs. How goes the movie business?"

"Well…I'm still going…so that has to mean something. Mind if I have a seat?" Aladdin walked over to a vacant chair and sat down even as Eric nodded his head. "Tell me something Eric, how do two guys get so lucky with beautiful women only to fall out of love with them?"

Eric set his pencil down; knowing this was a hard question, and sat back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face. "I think it has to do with where we were in our lives when they showed up. For me it was when I had women wanting to be my bride and the perfect mute red head shows along and I instantly fall for her. In your case it was meeting a perfect stranger, who happens to be a Princess, and one lie after another until the truth is all that is left. You accepted her for who she was, as she did with you. For me it simply was perfect love at the sound of her voice."

"Yes…but that wasn't my question," Aladdin said with a wry grin. "How is it we fell out of love with them?"

"Jasmine confessed to you she was a lesbian. You were hit with denial and refused to believe it so. You tried to move on with your life only to seek her out one more time. Hard truth hits you and you put all relationships on the side to pursue a career in movies. Eventually no girl fits in your picture and you lose focus of ever marrying anyone. I married the girl of my dreams…only to realize I was lying to myself about my sexuality. So I jeopardized my marriage by starting this place and pushing her away back home."

"Wanna make out?" Aladdin smiled over at Eric and heard his magical laugh cut through their depressing talk.

"Well…I suppose…if your up for it and all." Eric watched Aladdin strut over to him and sat on his waiting lap. Staring into his eyes he felt his lips descend upon his and together they grinded in passion. Eric snuck his arms around Aladdin and slowly began to lift his shirt over his head. Exposing his well physique he took it all in before resuming his kissing.

Aladdin was rough on Eric as he rode him hard building up his erect state. The surge of passion was never tame or simple…it was wild and in the moment. Sliding his hands south he cupped Eric's ass and loved his tight cheeks. The two of them had met in a movie when both of their lives were in complete opposites of where they had intended. Naturally they spent so much time together one thing led to another. Aladdin smiled into his boyfriend's lips and together they began to make their way to the couch. Pushing Eric down he sat on him plopping down slowly with a wild sexual look on his face.

"You keep this up and both of us will need new pants," Eric grinned. Seeing the michevious look in his partner's eyes he watched his meticulous fingers pry his button off and his zipper naturally followed. He felt the air on his penis and smiled as Aladdin ran a sly finger along the head of his cock.

"I wouldn't mind that…upon a star is always bringing in new material." Aladdin took his length in hand and lowered his head down to take it up to his lips. Tasting his head with the tip of his tongue he watched his boyfriend shiver in pleasure. Following it up he took it into his mouth and began to suck on it as he rubbed him. Bobbing his head he listened as his boyfriend moaned, filling his ears with a symphony of delight. Continuing to please him he submerged himself into the oral position and never once broke for air.

"Ohh Aladdin…that's it…deeper…" Eric gripped Aladdin's' hair forcing him down and panted hard. He was deep throating him now and his heart was beating faster than ever. Finally unable to contain himself he felt his climax pulse to its rewarding desert.

Aladdin's mouth was filled with his salty reward and he swallowed as much as could. Pulling up he read the exhaustion in Eric's heavy lids. "I will let you do me when your not so tired."

"I'm sorry," Eric sighed, "I promise I will rock your world…tomorrow." Eric closed his eyes and thought he heard Aladdin breath hot air at his promise. Still…running a place of this size and activity could wear out the best of them. He did not know where the future of the Queen of Clubs lay, all he was certain of was it would last tomorrow.


	2. Volume 2-Shang's true colors

Disney into Dark

Tales from the East side of Town

Shang's true colors

**Authors note: **This story takes place before Mulan's interview in part one of the wish fulfilled trilogy. Chapter three pretty much explains what happened to Mulan and Shang but in this second volume of Disney Into Dark you will be taken to that very event that led Mulan to the Magic Lamp. Again these are not chapters and do not follow one after another. They are merely tales as the above title is there to remind of. Hope you enjoy.

Mulan sat in her apartment with her feet propped up looking over the wanted section of the newspaper. Shang sat in a recliner looking over the details of last nights sporting event. It would seem like the normal life of a married couple, but, it was just Mulan and Shang; China's heroes of yesterday. Their achievement was known world wide…and yet for some reason conversation was almost a dare away from someone throwing down a challenge. Their days were filled with job hunting and when not doing that they usually respected each other's privacy. Mulan anxiously waited for Shang to make some bold romantic gesture…but it never came. She would look up from her paper expecting a kiss…it was wasted on Shang.

Where had their romance gone? Did they need peril in their life just to be happy? Mulan folded her paper and cleared her throat, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Say Shang…how about we look at Scrooge McDuck's place again? I'm sure he will have reconsidered hiring us as security."

"No point in wasting our breath," Shang said simply, his eyes never leaving the paper, "he offered pay that was hardly worth our time and crawling back would change little. People of our strengths shouldn't be wasting away guarding a vault that half the time is spent with him swimming in it."

"Your right…sorry I brought it up." Seating herself down again she picked up the paper and thumbed to the wanted section again. "What about the mall? I read last year there was a theft of over 20,000 dollars in stolen goods. It could prove worthwhile-."

"The hours are few and the distance is near impossible to get to on weekdays. The mall is crowded and running the proper security would likely fall flat due to losing our target in seconds of spotting them." Shang once again did not lift his eyes and settled into his search for a proper job. He had led an army in his father's stead when he had been killed. To be demeaned in such positions where no recognition would ever be given…it was pointless to try.

"Silly me…what was I thinking. Thank you for pointing that out for me." Mulan wanted to run her head through the wall at her boyfriend's insistence for them to settle for something worth their character. That kind of thinking did not give people jobs…it only made them look stuck up. It just didn't seem right for her to come up with these ideas only to be run into Shang's interference.

"Your welcome." Shang said. Looking at the time he realized he was needed somewhere. The only problem lay in Mulan. Anytime he wanted to go out she wanted to go with. He did love her, but, there were some places he would rather be alone. "How about we take a shower together? It has been forever and perhaps we are too tense to think straight without some…bonding."

Mulan jumped at the sound of shower and her eyes lit up. "I will go get the shower ready. I can't believe it…don't take forever now." Mulan hurried off down the hall and barely missed their room as she steered on one foot.

"Deception is a cruel mistress…but…if it buys me time…" Shang lowered his paper and prepared to head out. Walking down the crowded streets he nodded his head in greeting to those who offered a hello his way. Ever since they came here he found himself looking at men instead of women. It was really something that first started when he was in the army. He was frequenting gay bars with his men, just as a mere sign of acknowledgement of their openness. However the more time there…the more times he brought up going there instead of his own men. He saw Ping there but usually hid so as he wouldn't find out the leader was going there.

Mulan made sure the water was warm enough and as she stripped off her clothes she enjoyed the freedom of her breasts from the bra she wore. Her girls were never perkier and as she glanced at her backside she felt red just at the look. Of course it saddened her always after; primarily due to Shang's looks on their first night together. "Shang…the water is ready." Mulan called.

By now she is probably yelling my name, he figured, his hands deep in his pockets as he read the street signs. I know telling her the truth seems the honorable thing to do, but, even she needs some alone time.

"Shang…are you hiding?" Mulan poked her head out of the steam filled bathroom and noted how her voice was the only one in the apartment. Fear rode in her belly as her bare feet traveled along the soft carpet. Each room proved to be a dead end and as she stood in her living room it occurred to her she was the only one there.

I know she will be upset; as is the case when I usually head out, but long as she is upset and unwise all the better. Shang looked up at the neon signs and took a breath before going in.

Mulan curled herself up on her bed with a pillow clutched to her chest; her eyes red from crying. She lost track of time and as the door opened and footsteps neared her she found herself too weak to hide. "How was your outing?"

"It went well. I found myself a job. How was the shower?" Shang saw the frown and felt a jolt of guilt ride into his heart.

"Fine…could've used the company though," Mulan pouted. She watched him make his way to her side and wanted to turn on her side. However, she merely lay there, prone to his touch as it often warmed her upset mind.

"I am sorry. Tell you what…tomorrow we can do whatever you want." Shang kissed the top of her head and held her close to his body. He could feel her intent to snuggle and issued a yawn to throw her off. Turning on his side he pretended to sleep. He was not sure if she bought it or not but after a while he looked to see her fast asleep.

Morning came and Shang was quick to dress. His new employment happened to be at a place called the Queen of Clubs and it was necessary to get there early to beat traffic. Mulan had not stirred the entire night so he was sure she was tired. However as he opened the door he thought he heard her moan. Must be my imagination, he figured, as she often is a sound sleeper through most noise.

Mulan opened her eyes and saw the door partially opened. Now was the time to reveal where it was her boyfriend went every day. Of course to pursue him meant disguising herself…and what identity was better than her old friend Ping? Pulling her hair back and binding her breasts together some she chose some of Shang's clothing. Wearing a simple shirt over some baggy pants she made sure nothing stuck out too much, in the back. Once she was satisfied she tailed Shang from a distance. Shadowing someone was quite easy once one became familiar with the individual; in her case her boyfriend. Shang was easy to pick out amongst the crowd and as they went into the eastern part of town she became wary. Shang got employment out here? She noticed the odd looks she was given and tried her best to remain aloof and hardly protective.

Shang stopped at the entrance of a place called 'the Queen of Clubs'. Mulan raised an eyebrow and as she proceeded in found it was a club made up of entirely gay men. It suddenly dawned on her she had been in these premises before…long time ago to be exact. Shang's men frequented this place and back then the place was…different. Spotting Shang she dodged his glance by going into the guy's restroom. "I need to find a stall or I'm done for."

Finding an available stall she dashed in and closed the door tight behind her. The smell of the previous occupant nearly caused her to lose her breakfast. This was a gay club…so…did that make Shang gay? She fretted over this as she heard the door open and several people walked in. Peering through the crack she saw a cricket hop onto the sink. He had a top hat and nice clothes. He reminded her of her friend back in China.

"Manuel can be sweet at times…but…he is too clingy really. He doesn't trust me, can you believe him?" Jiminy said with a look of boredom.

Mulan saw a mouse come into view who looked like he came from a circus. He strode around the sink with a look of judgment and his brown hand rose up each time he spoke.

"Trust is the equivalent of a person who gives and expects it in return. Manuel in trusting you places that same weight on himself. So…do you trust him?" Timothy asked.

"Yes…and it makes this that much more difficult!" Jiminy turned away and sighed. How could he do this to Manuel? Sure they had only been going out for a little bit, but, the way he looked at him-."

"Manuel does other guys besides you…ya know?" Timothy approached him from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you were in a committed relationship…don't you think he would've found a new line of work?"

Jiminy nodded his head, resolute shining in his eyes as he had made a decision. If Manuel expected trust…he'd have to prove himself to him. Turning to Timothy he kissed him full on the lips and the two fell into the sink. Rolling around they began to remove each other's clothing and Jiminy went down on Timothy. Sucking his small yet incredibly appealing cock he didn't care they were in a public place; which went against everything he believed in. He could hardly contain himself as he worked his shaft with his gloved hand and watched his partner shift about with a pleased look on his face.

Mulan was glad the rest of it was out of sight. She had to get out of there before Shang left for home and found she wasn't there. Of course she couldn't leave as Shang himself showed up in the bathroom. Behind him was a strong looking man and a rather hairy beast who took up most of the walking room. They went into the stall next to hers and she cursed her luck.

"You nervous?" A man off to the side asked. Mulan could not see his face but his voice sounded oddly familiar.

"It is my first performance…so…yeah." Shang answered. His face was lined with worry and Mulan pondered on what it was he was going to perform.

"I was nervous my first time," the guy said, "but once you get past the jitters it is really quite fun. You just have to imagine everyone in their boxers, or, what I did and see them in nothing at all." The guy laughed merrily and Mulan grew more nervous.

"I'll keep that in mind," Shang looked at him, his face seemed to be a tad more confident then before.

"Turn around and take it like a man," a rough voice said next door. Mulan nearly slipped at the booming voice.

"No one can take it like Gaston…do it already!" The confident and brash voice responded. Mulan became aware the two that went into the stall were up to more then conversation.

"I'll give you all of it…then we'll see how brave you are." The Beast shoved his hard length into Gaston's ass and kept inching forward. He showed no sign of letting up as the man groaned. When he had met Gaston he knew the man intended to kill him. What happened while Belle was away…he did not see coming.

"Hoo yeah…don't go easy on me Beasty!" Gaston yelled. He could feel his shaft pressing into his rectum and he welcomed it. With his hands pressed to the wall he closed his eyes tight as that brute of a beast pounded his backside. Grunting from sheer pleasure he was finding his chasing of women was merely hiding his insecurity with who he really was.

Mulan held her ears trying to block out the heavy sex next door. The loudness obscured her hearing the conversation she came to hear…and by now Shang was likely out of the bathroom. Turning to the wall of the next stall she saw a hole. Curious she leaned forward and saw the head of a…oh no. Mulan back pedaled into the wall and tried to keep from slipping and hitting her head on the floor.

"C'mon Naveen…you were never this slow in my voodo shop," came the voice of the person in the next stall.

Mulan reached her breaking point and hurried out of the stall. Coming out of the stall she saw a dark skinned man who apparently was as surprised to see her as she was of him. The man who came out after Naveen apparently hadn't taken notice of her as he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. Mulan saw Naveen was clearly disgusted with himself but slowly was led back to the stall. With a resounding clang Mulan took that as her cue to leave and she did just that. She couldn't say anything as she rushed out of there. Tears were already working in her eyes and her feet were close to collapsing right there and then. This was all too much…for a simple girl who just wanted to be with the one she loved. Hearing booming music resounding off the walls she stopped in mid run as she noticed a stage lit up with neon lights. Once again she found her curiosity picqued and followed the crowd to where all the hubbub was emanating.

"Welcome gentleman," the Genie of the Lamp addressed, "it is an honor to be up here tonight to introduce the acts you all came to see. They have been training and rehearsing their buns off, and I know, I helped. This play is titled 'truth is a lily flower in the wind', so, put your hands up for our performers."

Mulan watched as the play began and for the first act seemed to enjoy it. However in the second act it became clear what this play was really about. When the second scene began out stepped a man in drag, yes, a man in female clothing. It so happened that this man bore the familiar resemblance of…oh god no…

"Shang?!" Mulan clapped her hand over her mouth before anyone noticed. Her boyfriend dressed in girl clothing! Yes she did it first by posing as a male soldier, but, this was entirely different. Watching her boyfriend strut around and speak of how he felt like he was a stranger in his own body; never in connection lest he put on a dress, it was enough to cause her to flee and hole herself in a dark room. This was where he went…and as he shared a kiss on stage she finally understood where the romance had gone.

"Hey weren't they great? Up next we have the play titled 'song in my head, dance of the cricket'. We shall have a small intermission so feel free to peruse about for drinks or snackage."

Mulan left the place then. Of course it wasn't unnoticed as she was stopped outside by none other then her boyfriend…still in drag. "Mulan…what are you doing here?"

"I had to follow you Shang…if only to get a brief glimpse of your new life. Why here? Why did you lie to me about our love?" Mulan threw out a finger and pointed at his chest. Shang didn't budge and she felt her eyes tear up.

"Would you still love a guy who dresses in female clothing? Could you possibly understand the confliction imagined when I tried to bring it up?"

"Shang I dressed as a guy in an all-male army. I liked you and it killed me to not be myself around you. When I was revealed to be a girl I was treated like I had a disease. I would never do that to you though Shang…I love you…or was it all a dream?"

Shang placed his strong hands on her shoulders and could feel how sad she was. Staring into her eyes he saw the hurt he had done. "How can I make this right?"

"Come home with me. I want you to find a new place to work…and…we can work on the dress thing. It is alright that you want to dress different…"

"It is who I am Mulan. I have never felt so free until now. This place gave me a home for which I can accept who I am and not be judged for it. Leaving here would only confine the real me…and…I can't do that. I also like guys…if you noticed."

Mulan pulled away from Shang, unknowing as to who this person was before her. The rain came down heavy weighing the two of them down…unafraid to relent just a little to let the two find each other again. She bowed her head and turned around…never once looking back. Her experience today proved she didn't belong in his world…and…apparently he didn't belong in hers either. She needed a new direction in her life; a place where she herself fit in. Of course that would be hard to find as security was not a likely field of employment running rampant in the towns. Holding herself she let her feet lead her home as her heart was still mending from the break up. No words had been issued to lay down the finality of it all, but, he wasn't coming after her, and she wasn't running back into his arms. When the pain would stop hurting, she wasn't sure, what she did know was…when one door closed another opened.


	3. Volume 3-A Goofy Downfall

Disney into Dark

Tales from the East Side of Town

A Goofy Downfall

**Authors note: **This chapter depicts one of the most loved Toons around and about his world all crumbling down. It takes place during milk it bitch take a two hour shit, or mib, taths. The mention of Goofy's downfall is first seen there but a little more explaining is done here. House of Mouse was the stability for a lot of Toons and when it goes...a lot of their sanity does as well. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Goofy couldn't be happier then when he met Clarabelle. Sparks shot from his eyes and his laughter was contagious. He was not the smartest guy in the world…nor the handsomest, but, Clarabelle saw past his imperfections and he couldn't love her more. Their nights were spent snuggling up on the couch watching television and then following up with the naughty in the bedroom. Clarabelle knew quite a lot, and, gawrsh it was hard to keep up at times. He thought the world of her and now he wouldn't feel so singled out when the gang went out for drinks. Working at the House of Mouse he had a steady paying job and a crowd who was made up of Toons. Mickey was the best friend a guy could have and he was a his boss as well. Standing taller then the others he helped out with lighting or serving tables when they were short staffed.

He had a son named Max from a gal he once knew long ago. After Max was born she hit the road and he was left to raise him, not that he minded, nope. Little Maxamilian was his anchor and the fact Clarabelle loved kids made his relationship with her just that better. Times were good for him and his health; after many injuries, well, to be honest were less often then usual. Coming to work one day he approached the building to find a closed sign on it.

"Hey what gives? Is Mickey sick?" Goofy tugged at the chains and saw a few other toons who had showed up for working wearing the same question on their face.

"It is probably just for today Goofy," Minnie said, "I am sure work will resume bright and early tomorrow."

"Your right…thanks Minnie…I needed that." Goofy strode off to his car and drove home. At home he found Clarabelle had left a note:

Dear Goofy,

I had some unexpected plans come up,

Sorry won't be here for Dinner

Love Clarabelle

"Hmm…well…I suppose I can put left overs in the fridge." Goofy shrugged. He usually made a lot so it wasn't a big deal; even if it tugged at his heart. Max arrived home and joined him in the living room with a look of concern.

"Hey pops…why the long face?" Max Goof looked at his father and then at the note in hand. Understanding he led him to the table and served some of the lasagna he had made. "So…Mickey closed for the day huh?"

"Yep…first time too," Goofy lifted his fork to his mouth and chewed thoughtfully as the cheese slid down his throat. "I can't a figure what Mickey was thinking doing that. Doesn't he know Minnie can run the show without him?"

"Every guy needs a break…Mickey probably had something come up. Say dad I have some news-."

"I'm sorry Max…I think I'm going to lie down." Goofy left the table and went to bed. His feet lay over the edge and his hands rested behind his head. Long as he had known Mickey he never once called in sick or closed the house of mouse down. He also found it odd Clarabelle wasn't here…when it was lasagna night of all nights.

"Yeah, well, it was nothing really." Max said at the empty table, his fork poking at the food on his plate. His father was usually so intentive that it drove him bonkers, but now when he needed to tell him something he folded in on himself.

Goofy woke the next morning; not realizing he had slept at all, and climbed out of bed and took a shower in his clothes. Drying off he skipped breakfast and went through a yellow light turning red. Pulling into the parking lot of House of Mouse he noticed that once again the doors remained shut. Murmurs began to run rampant but he just strolled back to his car lost in thought. "No work today either, oh well, there is always tomorrow."

Goofy arrived home and found another note. He barely glanced at it as he undid his tie. Max was not home and the enclosure of the house seemed to close in on him. Finally looking down at the note he felt the lights dim and his heart thudded like drums in his body. The note read:

Dear Goofy,

While I love you, fate

Has presented me with something, well, better.

It seems Mickey Mouse has broken it off

With our friend Minnie. Naturally I had to take it

As a sign granting me permission to go after the

Irresistible mouse. I know you must be in pain,

However chances are we were in a rut and

This was the perfect out. I do wish you the best

In life for you Goofy, you will always have a special place

Inside my heart.

Love Clarabelle

Goofy let the letter fall out of his gloved hand and felt rather small. Mickey, his best friend, had stolen the love of his life from him? He doubted someone of Mickey's character would commit such a betrayal. Still the following day he sought out Minnie and saw that she was devastated. She could barely speak and he could read the pain that the news indeed was true. It wasn't long after that the doors would stay permanently shut on account of the money issues. Apparently Mickey wasn't doing such a bang up job with the place anymore. Goofy dragged his feet home and saw Max was not there.

"Gawrsh…am I doomed to loneliness?" Goofy saw only one solution to his problem, one exit that would ensure normalcy in his life again. No note would be left, as it wouldn't be understood. There was no need to tell his friends…they would not mourn him before moving on. Heading to the Toon Town Bridge located near the east part of town he looked out of his car and saw no jumpers were there today. Wearing his best costume he approached the bridge and felt the cold chill sweep through his skin. It was indeed a chilly night, but, he rather preferred it this way. He never saw himself leaving this world in a hot summer day, no, that seemed poetic. He needed a cold burial in the water to submerge all his hurt till no one, not even he, could find it again.

No one knew he was here…and as he climbed up onto the rail he beheld the world and its cruel misfortunes. His son Max would grieve, but, he would get on quickly after. The moon would be the only witness to his acts and as he held back a tear he felt the wind behind him. Yes…he had wasted enough time in this cruel existence.

"Goodbye cruel cold world. I leave you now for a better place…a place where no one will never find me. House of Mouse is closed, Clarabelle left me for my best friend, it is time I close this here chapter on this lonely part of my life."

It was then Goofy fell off the bridge. Disappearing into the depths of the cold bitter water his body was never found. Rumors went wild but most if not all were always far from the truth. The truth was only known to one person…and as he sat in a coffee house sipping tea…none were the wiser. The familiar trade mark laugh of his was heard no more nor was his klutzy nature spotted in a crowded location. Reading the paper of his supposed suicide he wore a brief smile before lifting his cup to his lips and fading into its warm and releasing taste. He was not sure what had happened to his friends; most had sought new occupations and relationships once considered happy were torn asunder. Someday he might return, but, the rest was in the hands of his friends.


	4. Volume 4 Pixie-holic

Disney into Dark

Tales from the East Side of Town

Pixie-holic

**Authors note: **This story is about everyone's favorite pixie/fairy Tinkerbell. It is set prior to Mib, taths and explains how Tinkerbell came to be in Toon Town and her presence in the Magic Lamp. It is in the 'M' section for good reason and hope you enjoy volume 4 in this series.

Far away from the toons was an island far from civilization, it was called Neverland. Further inland was a hollow inhabited by Pixies, one of them named Tinkerbell. Tink, as she was called by friends, was a busy Pixie fixing things that were broken or creating new things out of wonderful odds and ends that washed up on the shore. Tinkerbell was a tinker fairy and along with Clank and Bobble she made creations that made normal hard work seem every day easy. Of course the thing was she was far from simple; in fact, she had a problem that was unknown to any of them. She was a addicted to pixie dust. Normally this stuff was applied to their bodies to allow flight; however, she sniifed it, smoked it, did all things that were considered wrong to most. Her supplier went by the name Terence. He was a sweet boy who she had fucked for kicks, but, now she just used him.

Tinkerbell was hot stuff amongst the male population of Pixie Hollow and she knew it. She was a natural blond, no pretender, and wore a short green dress that drew all eyes to her assets. She was a friend when needed, and a sexual mate when things were bad. Strutting to her work station she sat her lovely ass down and perused through the latest orders. Bobble approached nervously and Tink lifted her head fixing her blue eyes upon his goggled self.

"Uh Tink, I was wondering if you were available this evening…" Bobble worked a smile on his face of devious nature, but, he could see Tink was not going for it.

"Bobble I am not going to screw you." Tink put the screw down and heaved a sigh. "Ok onto your question, yes I am available this evening." She proceeded looking over the orders and could smell the scent of his sweat.

"That is good…good, so am I actually. The reason I came here was, well, I was hoping we could be more then friends-."

"Aw…that is so sweet Bobble. You are so honest and decent, perfect material for…a girl that cares. I am constantly busy pulling the weight of this place and you think I have time to be with you? You aren't my type Bobble, nor is Clank, as I am sure he is next up. I'm not looking for a serious relationship, and, even if I was…your so decent it makes my head drown."

Bobble understood a no when he heard one. Bowing his head he said no more as he retreated over to where Clank was. He looked all groomed to perfection, but, upon seeing his friend he immediately understood the situation. It was clear their friend Tink was not the same Pixie they met so long ago. She had changed and was clearly not available for any physical relationship.

"There…I think these can be done by the end of the day. Now I have a client to meet so boys play nice now." Tink flew off leaving murmurs in her wake. She found Terence in his usual place gathering pixie dust and she tugged at her dress as she descended to meet him. "Why hello there handsome, I do believe we were to meet…at this hour."

"Tink, my favorite customer," Terence greeted as he placed a bag onto his belt. "You were just on time, I got the good stuff right here. I take it you will want your usual huh?"

"You know it Terence," Tink winked. Watching him do his thing she rubbed her hands greedily as she saw the bag close enough to take a wiff. The smell was driving her crazy and her wings flapped fast in anticipation.

"Now remember Tink…you have to make this one last. Queen Clarion is getting suspicious of the missing Pixie Dust of late, in fact, she paid me a visit just the other day. If you were to be caught with this stuff; more then your usual share, it will be both our butts. You do know what they do to fairies with more then their share of pixie dust right?"

"They ship us off to the mainland where we are to never return. I know the tale Terence. Trust me, this stuff has never been in safer hands." Tink held out her hands to emphasize and waited for her stuff.

"I don't think you are weighing the consequences heavily enough Tink. Still…I suppose it is too late for either of us to turn back. Try and keep away for a bit. No offense to our relationship, whatever it is, but things need to be normal enough until the heat is off me. Understood?"

"Yeah yeah pixie honor," she held up a hand and put on a firm determined look. Paying Terence she took off fast with her dust. This was putting a strain on her work and friendships…but it was a part of her that it was hard to simply stop. Seeking refuge in her home she locked the door tight and went to the work station she fixed up in the middle of her home. Pouring a little dust she watched it shine and her eyes enlarged in ancitipation.

Getting a straw she held it up to her nose and lowered it enough to where suction could make the dust flow up fast. Sniffing the dust she felt a whirlwind of heat crush her brain and send her eyes spinning. Dancing around the room she shone like the sun and her wings appeared to be a blur to her. This was the stuff…oh…and it made her so happy. All the tense work loads she had worked overtime on seemed to be nothing more than a dream. The room spun fast around her and she held onto a lamp to steady herself upon landing.

"Whoa…that pixie dust rocks! Imagine if I had more then just one…whoa…that would be intense." Tink rubbed her hands together and contemplated taking another sniff…when the doorbell rang. Hurriedly she hid her stuff and composed her appearance; which seemed like she just woke up. Opening the door she saw Silvermist standing with a look of concern. "Hey…you."

"Silvermist…and what has got into you Tink? Clank and Bobble said you left and never came back to work. And what is wrong with your eyes?"

Tink laughed nervously and tried to keep her friend at bay. "Oh…had a late nighter. Work was just, you know, been hectic and I needed a little breather is all. Nothing to concern yourself about…everything is a-ok."

"I don't buy it Tink…something is up," Silvermist persisted entry and every step Tink was there. Her eyes narrowed and as Tink moved left she flew in just before the furious tinker could block her. Finding her way into the home she saw Tink's wing activity was a little faster then she was used to.

"You see…everything is finnnne…so there is no reason to…beeee…here." Tink held her mouth and noticed how Silvermist was examining her closely.

"Tink…are you on pixie dust?" Silvermist had heard of fairies who had more then their share of pxie dust, but, it was merely a story to keep them from doing it. She couldn't believe Tinkerbell of all fairies would be one.

"No…yes." Tinkerbell sat on a stool and rested her hands on her knees. "I just can't help it…the sensation I get is unlike any other. I crave and desire it more then fixing things. You can't tell anyone…that includes the girls."

Silvermist was torn to her responsibility and that of her friendship to Tink. However, she knew Tink, so, chances of this continuing were slim. "I will look the other way Tink, just, promise me you will seek help."

"Pixie honor," she held up the same hand she used on Terence. This seemed to work and Silvermist left her residence. Heaving a sigh she went to find her stuff and went to roll up some grass and some dust and that is when the doorbell went again. "Jingles!" Dropping her prize she went to the door and saw Fairy Mary at her door.

"Hello…Tinkerbell?" Fairy Mary was the one that ran the place where Tink tinkered. Upon hearing Bobble's concern she immediately set off for boss and employee intervention. Clearly her worker was coming down with something; seeing how Tinkerbell worked harder then most.

"Just a sec…place is a mess,' Tinkerbell stalled. Calming herself down she managed to control her wing speed and her eyes returned to their normal blue. Opening the door she saw the concerned face of her boss. "Fairy Mary…what an unexpected pleasure. What brings you to my little abode?"

"Some of your friends have been noticing you a little off of late. Quite frankly I too have noticed, and, honestly you are the last person I would expect to cut work." Fairy Mary folded her arms over her belly and gave the girl a hard look. She seemed alright…for the most part.

"Ah, well, lately I have been feeling more stressed." Tinkerbell hoped that sailed and saw Fairy Mary consider it. Phew, she thought, that'll give me some time to think of my next excuse.

"May I come inside? I have been to most my worker's homes, but, you never have invited me to yours." Fairy Mary waited and looked expectantly at her best employee.

Double Jingles, she cursed, this is not going well. "Sure…just don't mind the mess." Tink stepped to the side and watched Fairy Mary's assessment of her place. It seemed rather cozy and hardly a thing was off…except the tilted lamp and the disarray of the work table.

"Tinkerbell…why are you sweating?" Fairy Mary noted how the pixie was indeed sweating and her nipples became rather noticeable.

"Huh…um…working out…heh." She smiled but saw that Fairy Mary was not finding this amusing. She needed to think of something more believable; lest she wish for her and Terence to be found out. Following Fairy Mary's gaze she noticed how they were fixated on her nipples. A wry smile appeared on her face and a plan was hatched. "I am only sweating because…I can't hold my longing for you in any longer."

"I beg your pardon?" Fairy Mary was aghast that Tinkerbell would say such a thing. What has gotten into her?

"Yes…you know you heard right. I watch you while you bend over and I sweat thinking of that sweet ass of yours tempting me. When you fly I just want to lay back and see your breasts bounce as they can hardly stay in your dress-."

"This is inappropriate behavior you are displaying Tinkerbell," Fairy Mary stated, her hand clutching her breast. "I will have to report this if you continue-."

"Those lips…they have tasted female skin before…haven't they? The way your lips tremble and the way you clutch your breast…you are tempted-."

"N-Now this has gone on quite enough-." Fairy Mary was pinned to the door as Tinkerbell rushed her. Feeling the younger fairy's lips on hers she fought to regain control, but, a part of her submitted by opening her mouth. Her tongue slid in and she couldn't help but play along with her. The taste was divine and she gripped the fairy's ass tightly in her big hands.

Tinkerbell whimpered as her cute ass was groped. Wearing a smile she ran her hands through her brown hair and then down her back. Moving to free her dress from her body she let it fall freely revealing her big voluptuous body. Fairy Mary seemed rather shy but Tink didn't mind her size. Pulling back she led her to her bed where she let her lay down. "You have a beautiful body Fairy Mary. You should not hide it the way you do."

"Tinkerbell…if someone should see-." Fairy Mary watched as Tinkerbell slid out of her dress to reveal her perky figure. Spreading her legs she licked gingerly along her slit and crept a hand along her inner thigh.

"You are safe here Fairy Mary. Just relax…and I will be in control." Tinkerbell lowered her head and performed on Fairy Mary. Pulling on her clit and working her pussy with her explorative finger she made her boss squirm and moan like an animal in heat. This went on for quite a while until her bed sheets were stained with her juices and her face was worked into Permanente ecstasy.

"This…was fun Tinkerbell. However, I think it best for our work relationship this never happen again, agreed?" Finding her clothes she sat up and slid her strap over her shoulder. Feeling the soft kisses along her back she reached behind her and felt her long blond hair.

"You have my word Fairy Mary." Watching her ass leave she settled into her covers and reached into her drawer to pull out some pixie dust. Sniffing it she settled into wild exotic dreams and images of Fairy Mary's heavy body dancing under her as she worked her magic upon her. When morning shone through her window she stretched her tired arms over her head and knew it was time for work. Dressing in her usual green she flew to work an hour early. Catching up on work she caught sight of Fairy Mary swaying her hips as she walked up to her work station. The night's activity of eating her out still hung in her heavy blue eyes.

"Tinkerbell…we need to talk." Tink lifted her head and noticed Rosetta standing before her. Her hands were on her hips, and clearly no was not an answer she sought.

"Sure…any excuse to not work is a good reason." Leaving her work she followed the fairy into a secluded area where she turned on her. "Last night I was passing by your place and I heard the strangest sound. It drew my attention and you know what I saw?"

Jingles, she thought, I've been found out. Everything I do draws more attention to my stuff. I had to lie to Silvermist, sleep with Fairy Mary, I'm beginning to wear myself out here. "Me sleeping?"

"You were in bed alright, but, sleeping was far from your nighttime activity. What was Fairy Mary doing at your place…naked?"

"Rosetta…this can easily be explained." Seeing that answer wouldn't work she wracked her brain for a more believable scenario. "I'm a lesbian."

"You're a what?" Rosetta felt her jaw fall open and didn't expect this from Tink. "I thought you liked Terence?"

"I do, but, just as a friend…that is all. I thought by being with Terence I could change what I am, but, the harder I resisted the more undeniable my urges became. I invited Fairy Mary over and one thing led to another. It was my actions that drove us to the bed…she was innocent in it all."

"Tinkerbell…what are you going to do? You know if Queen Clarion finds out you won't be able to work with any girls again right?"

Tinkerbell faked a sigh and rubbed her arms. "Yeah…it sucks. You won't tell anyone will you? I would hate to be separated from my favorite fairy."

Rosetta eyed her and noticed how they were closer to each other's body. "Tinkerbell, I am flattered, but I don't-."

Tinkerbell kissed her and held her to her. Crushing their lips together she worked her tongue into her mouth and swirled her tongue about tasting her flavor. Naturally Rosetta resisted, but, Tink held onto her leaving little room to maneuver free. Grinding into her crotch she worked up heat down below and cupped her ass. Sinking into her predicament further she lifted her up and pinned her to the wall behind them. Sucking on her tongue she felt the other fairy claw at her back as the intensity climbed.

Rosetta frowned at this activity. Still, she found herself succumbing to her body and all of its desires. Their breasts rubbed up against one another and her moans built up each time she was lifted up by the tinker. Their kisses were hot and heavy and her breathing was more then when she played with herself. Lost in the wrongness of the situation she traced circles around the back of her neck and caught her first breath since sucking face with her as Tink moved to her neck. "Ohh Tinkerbell…why didn't we do this sooner?"

"I didn't know…till last night…" Tinkerbell kissed her neck softly and then bit down letting the energy between the two of them escalate to a high.

Rosetta moaned loudly and could feel her panties become moist upon the first bite down. Easing herself back she stared into Tink's eyes and read her honesty in her shimmering blue eyes. "I'll keep your secret Tink. Promise me you will stay out of trouble…ok?"

Tinkerbell nodded her head and lowered the pixie to the ground. The two shared one last kiss before parting ways. Finding herself exposed she went back home to find a clean pair of panties before going back to work. Of course waiting there for her was none other then Queen Clarion's guards. They blocked her way and led her by force to Queen Clarion's royal chambers. Tinkerbell did not struggle and accepted what was coming her way.

"You stand before the council today for using pixie dust…and not in the manner expected. I had your home searched and you were in possession of more dust then was allotted to each fairy. We also linked it back to Terence and he will be dealt with in due time. However due to your continued use the punishment must be stricter then had you confided in us earlier-."

"Don't I get a say in my own defense? How was it you found out about me using to begin with? Surely a measure of searching a pixie's house is illegal without a warrant-."

"It was Bobble that brought up your behavior to me. I am old enough to have witnessed what using pixie dust does to an individual and after that it was following the bread crumbs that led to your place. Make this easy on yourself Tink…confess."

Tinkerbell refused, but, seeing the situation she was in and the Council's evidence, there was no use arguing. "Ok…so I used. It was only to get rid of the stress constantly riding me. Surely your highness has done a little sniffing in her time?"

The Council was enraged at such a question and Queen Clarion silenced them. "Whether or not I used is not in question Tinkerbell. You are found guilty and for that not only will you be sent to the mainland, but, you will be stripped of your voice as well. When and if your voice is returned resides on what you do while there. Now leave…you are not wanted here anymore."

Tinkerbell bowed her head and sought a friendly eye, but, no one would look at her. Submitting to her fate she received an extra dosage of pixie dust for her flight and soon she was off. There was no time for goodbyes, nor was there time to collect her belongings. The flight was lonely and punishment enough in her book. The wind was unforgiving as it sliced into her body like a cut. Even as she finally reached her destination the chills would not leave her. Without a voice she could not ask for directions and eventually she collapsed from dehydration. She blacked out eventually and when she came to she saw a beautiful face staring at her and the other was pale and not human.

"Ursula…I think she is coming to." Jasmine observed as she hurried over to her partner. "Are you sure she will be ok?"

"There is powerful magic surrounding this fairy," Ursula noted, "a spell much like my own over Ariel that stripped her of her own voice. The conditions though are different as Ariel's voice was trapped in a shell. I imagine whoever put this spell on her is not within walking distance and so unfortunately she must remain mute."

Tinkerbell heard the news and remembered her journey and the punishment put upon her. Eventually she was given a job at the Magic Lamp where she made friends and never a day passed that her thoughts didn't go to her home and friends.


End file.
